Another Long Day
by cmcg16
Summary: Peter decides he is going to have another long day. Possible slight spoilers. Olivia/Peter pairing


**Hey! Thanks to anyone who read my first story, **_**Daisies**_**! And thank you to the kind reviewers! Unfortunately, I'm keeping Daisies as a one-shot. This story, however, I think I might add a couple chapters to, but I'm not sure. I hope you all enjoy! **

Another Long Day

Peter Bishop swept into consciousness with the buzzing of the alarm. He groggily leaned over the side of the bed, ready to stifle the incessant machine. He slammed the off button, rolled back over, and buried himself under the covers. _I'm not getting up yet, it's too early, _he thought drowsily, falling back asleep.

"Peter, was that you who shut off the alarm?"

Peter instantly opened his eyes, aware of the close proximity of the voice, and found himself staring into the face of his father, Walter.

"Walter! What the hell are you doing?" Peter screamed, jumping out of bed. "How many times did I tell you NOT to sleep in the bed when I'M ALREADY SLEEPING THERE?"

Walter laid there sheepishly, somewhat unaware of Peter's ranting.

"I mean what is your problem, really Walter, I let you sleep in the bed 5 out of 7 nights and when its my- OK, great, your not even paying attention…". Peter rolled his eyes, and rubbed his forehead. _What did I do to deserve this?_

Peter angrily walked to the bathroom, closed the door and looked into the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair a mess. He rubbed his face again, and made his way over to the shower. To his dismay, the tub was full, water had spilled over, and the soap had dwindled away into a small circle. "Damnit Walter", he cursed, bending over to drain the tub. _Why me, _he thought.

Twenty minutes later, Peter had managed to shower and get ready. He impatiently waited by the door as Walter slowly got dressed.

"Come on Walter, its already 7:00, we were supposed to meet Olivia at the headquarters ten minutes ago."

"I'll be right there, just need to find my- Ah! Here they are." Walter picked up a pair of khaki pants and slowly put them on. "Almost forgot about these", he said, smiling at Peter.

"Great, you almost went to work with no pants on…how wonderful", Peter exclaimed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He opened the door and leaned against the wall. "Are you ready now Walter?"

"Who, me?" Walter asked.

"No, the other Walter in the room. Yes you."

"Oh, well you can never be too sure! And yes, I'm quite ready now! Let's go Peter; you will surely make us late!" Walter took his bag and trotted out the door, leaving a disgruntled Peter behind him. _This is going to be a long day._

**

The Bishops arrived at Olivia's office thirty minutes late. She was talking with Broyles and Charlie, obviously being updated on a new case. Her face was cold and hard, even more so then usual. When she spotted the two she waved them over, and Broyles and Charlie left accordingly.

"Where have you two been? You missed the whole debriefing, and sorry, we just couldn't wait for you." Her eyes were red and distant, never making direct contact with Walter's or Peter's.

"Sorry, Walter here couldn't find his pants." Peter said with his usual smirk.

"Well, that's good that he found them", she said coldly. "Let's get to work. Here's the file", she handed the two a manilla folder filled with papers, and walked away.

"Due to her body language and tension in her voice, I would say Miss Dunham isn't having a good day", Walter noted.

"Tell me about it", Peter said, his eyes never leaving Olivia. He handed the file over to his father. "Take this, I'll be right back."

**

Olivia Dunham was not having a good morning. Not that any of her mornings lately were especially good, anyway. But today… today was different. She had woken up in a cold sweat, her head pounding, her muscles aching. Even after a hot shower, her body still hurt. Emotionally, she was aching too. The arrival of her 'Birthday Card' sent chills up her spine every time she thought about it. She also wondered about John…her mind hadn't 'worked things out' with him in over two weeks. Was he gone…for good?

She sat at her desk and rested her hands in her head. She wanted everything to go away, for everything to disappear. She rubbed her temples, and took in a deep breath.

"Hey Olivia."

She looked up, startled by the voice. Peter had sat down on the corner of her desk, and was fiddling with one of her pens.

"Nice pen. You know these things cost like 75 bucks?"

She sighed. _Why did he always do this? _"No, actually I wasn't aware of that. Anything else?", she stated impatiently.

"Come on, Olivia, do we have to go through this again? It's obvious that you're upset again today. I just want to help you."

Olivia sighed, pushing her hair back behind one ear. "Listen, Peter, I appreciate everything you've been doing for me…but..but I…" Olivia drifted off, her voice becoming inaudible. _I…what? _Her face turned red and she managed a small smirk.

Peter had sat down on the chair next to her desk, his green eyes never leaving Olivia's. "This is about the card, isn't it."

How was it that Peter Bishop could read her so well? Save from the first conversation they ever had in Iraq, Peter always had her feelings, emotions, and thoughts head on. She had never met anyone who read her so quickly, so _well_, and was actually _interested_. She stared into his eyes, not knowing what to say. He told her a week ago he was looking out for her, because he wanted to return the favor. From the way he was looking at her, she wasn't too sure that was all.

Peter reached out and touched Olivia's hand. As it did the first time in the park, Olivia's heart started pumping a little quicker. They both sat there, unmoving, staring into each others eyes. _Why can't I stop looking at him? And why…does he make me feel so… much better?_

She moved her hand away and stood up quickly. The things she was starting to feel towards him scared her. She knew she wasn't ready for them again, after Him.

"Olivia-"

"Peter, I can't do this." _I can't do this? What does that even mean?_

"Can't do what-Listen, Olivia, I'm just trying to help you-"

She walked away from the desk, grabbing a file. "I'm…I'm sorry. I have to go…." She glanced one more time at him before leaving her office. His face was confused, even sad. _He didn't deserve that_, she told herself, her heart sinking.

**

Peter Bishop left Olivia Dunham's office, somewhat disconcerted. He rubbed his forehead as he walked down the hallways of the FBI building, trying to locate where his father had gone to. He wondered what had happened just then- the way they were looking at each other, the way she got up so suddenly and left.

Ever since he met Olivia, he was captivated by her. He was fascinated by the way she carried herself, her confidence, her unwavering views and strong will. She was beautiful and intelligent. And somehow, despite the horrible things that happened to her in such a small amount of time, she never lost those qualities. Peter never met someone like her, and found himself thinking about her all the time.

"Peter!"

Peter swerved around at the call of his name. He saw his father waving, files in hand, Junior Agent Farnsworth standing close by carrying some absurd metal object. _God knows what we are going to use _that _for._

"It's time to go Peter! To the lab!"

"Alright, Walter…I'll meet you two outside."

He thought about Olivia again, and what had happened. He replayed the moment in his mind- their eyes, together, unmoving. He sighed loudly.

"Hurry Peter! Oh…and tell Miss Dunham to bring ice- Lots of ice!" Walter rambled before leaving the building with Astrid.

"Ice…right…" He sighed again.

_This is going to be another long day._

_** _

**What do you guys think? Should I continue?**


End file.
